Eres especial
by Shioretahana
Summary: yo siempre fui diferente al resto y lo semuy bien pero quizas eso no sea tan malo ¿o si?


**Hola aquí esta una nueva historia de Shugo Chara así que espero que sea de su agrado dedicado a una parejita muy singular**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT**

Por Que Eres Especial

La primavera habia llegado y las flores florecían por doquier mostrando un hermoso panorama, mientras en el jardín real, los guardianes se habían reunido para tratar los asuntos sobre el festival de primavera que se celebraría en la escuela todos estaban muy ocupados planeando todo mientras los charas se encontraban jugando entre ellos, Daichi hacia acrobacias con su patineta mientras Ran le daba ánimos con sus pompones y Temari decía que su kimono se estaba ensuciando, Suu se encontraba arreglando unas flores y Pepe se dedicaba a gatear por todos lados mientras Kiseki exigía a gritos que le prestaran atención como el rey que era, pero no todos se encontraba ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta una pequeña chara de cabello azul se alejaba lentamente con una expresión solitaria

-Nadie notara mi ausencia, al fin a nadie le importa si no estoy-pensaba mientras salía del jardín

Miki siempre supo que era diferente a sus compañeras, a ella le gustaba sentarse en silencio y dibujar lo que habia a su alrededor, no solía ser muy expresiva a diferencia de sus compañeras Charas, a veces pensaba que ella nunca encajaría en ese grupo, con esos pensamientos la pequeña guardiana se alejo volando hasta parar en un solitario parque.

Sacando su cuaderno lleno de dibujos y su lápiz se dispuso a dibujar el lugar cuando se vio interrumpida, algo o mejor dicho alguien acababa de caerle encima

-pero que…-pero no pudo seguir al ver quien le habia caído encima

-nya~ que golpe~ nya- sobre ella se encontraba nada menos que Yoru el Shugo Chara de Ikuto

-podrías quitarte de encima- pidió al verse aplastada y sin poder respirar

-Quien dijo eso ~nya?- pregunto el gato

-pues quien más, yo- dijo Miki

-quien ~nya?- volvió a preguntar sin ver a nadie alrededor

-¡YO! ¡Aquí abajo!-grito enojada

Al fin voltea hacia abajo para encontrar a la chica con una cara de fastidio, al verlo se levanta rápidamente y se sienta a su lado

-jejejeje perdón ~nya- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-no importa pero al fin de cuentas ¿que hacías ahí arriba?- pregunto mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima

- pues tomaba una siesta ya que no tenía que hacer ~nya, pero creo que me caí jeje ~nya- dijo riendo

-oh…-dijo simplemente

-y tu que hacías ~nya?- pregunto

-solo dibujaba-respondió simplemente

-y tus compañeras ~nya no las veo por ningún lado ~nya

-están con Amu en el jardín real

- y porque no estás con ellas ~nya?

-por nada en especial solo quería estar un rato a solas- contesto mientras volvía a sentarse y volvía a su boceto

-y no te van a extrañar ~nya?

-no lo creo- comento mientras sus ojos se opacaban

-porque crees eso?

-Porque no soy alguien importante, además yo solo les estorbaría

-Yo no creo que les estorbes ~nya porque ¿Por qué serias un estorbo?

-porque no soy como ellas, soy diferente

- y eso que ~nya ¿eso no es bueno? ~nya ser diferente digo

- no, no lo es, yo no encajo con ellas, a mi me gustan los lugares silenciosos donde solo este yo con mi arte no soy dulce y cariñosa como Suu ni animada y alegra como Ran

- pero a mí me gusta como eres ~nya- contesto el felino

-eh?- al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella siempre habia gustado del felino en cuestión y aunque en algún momento también llego a sentir algo por el Shugo Chara rey el siempre la trato como una más del montón, sin contar que con el tiempo se habia dado cuenta de quien en verdad le gustaba era Yoru.

-B-bueno yo digo ~nya quiero decir…pues… tu forma de ser es genial y todo y creo que ser diferente te ~nya hace ser ~nya como eres ¿no? Jejeje- dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho sin poder ocultar el leve sonrojo en su rostro

Miki no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, es cierto ella era quien era, ella no era alegra como Ran, ni amable como Suu pero era lista, talentosa ella era Miki la personalidad deseada de Amu y jamás seria otra cosa porque no podía serlo, no queria serlo.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, Yoru al verla levantarse la imito al parecer ya no estaba tan triste al menos ya no lo parecía y se sintió alegre por ello. Antes de irse ella se volteo en su dirección y armándose se valor le dijo:

-gracias y… a mi también me gusta como eres-para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejía y de inmediato salir volando de allí sintiendo el rostro arder.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a casa donde Amu, Ran y Suu esperaban preocupadas, al verla las tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio

-donde estabas Miki?, no puedes irte así nos tenias muy preocupadas-le reprocho su dueña un poco enojada pero mayor mente aliviada de haber encontrado a su pequeña Chara

-perdón, no creí que fuesen a notar mi ausencia-respondió un tanto avergonzada pero feliz de saber que se preocupaban por ella

-como no nos íbamos a dar cuenta, eres nuestra amiga-dijo Ran

-exacto desu- completo Suu

-bueno ya es suficiente vámonos a dormir que ya se esta haciendo tarde y mañana hay escuela-dijo Amu dando por terminada la conversación mientras apagaba la luz y se acostaba a dormir

Mientras dentro de su huevo nuestra Chara azul dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía feliz por tener amigos que la quisieran y se preocuparan por ella y mas que todo por ser como era y todo gracias un pequeño neko a quien debía recordar volverle a dar n beso de agradecimiento aunque después se muriese de la vergüenza.

Por su lado Yoru había quedado petrificado en su lugar mientras su mente trataba de asimilarlo ocurrido momentos antes, al cabo de un rato logro reaccionar y una enorme sonrisa se planto en su rostro, de inmediato se dirigió a el edificio de Easter para reunirse con su dueño al que encontró acostado en la azotea.

-no se supone que darías un paseo y a que se debe esa sonrisita?-dijo mientras veía su Chara revolotear sonriente a su alrededor

-sip, pero ya volví ~nya y lo otro, bueno digamos ~nya que ya entiendo porque te gusta estar tanto con Amu ~nya- dijo para luego irse flotando dejando a su dueño entre sorprendido, confuso un tanto sonrojado por lo dicho por su Chara.

**Bueno eso es todo espero les alla gustado**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana.**


End file.
